Chapter 3/Klingons attacking
(Trench) The three Klingon warships are attacking the Aegis hitting the outer hull causing explosions to erupt on the primary hull and secondary hull. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling and consoles as the ship takes more hits from the warships as an officer is thrown from his console dead. Shields are starting to fail Captain we can't take much more of this Lieutenant Mitchell says as she looks at her console then at Captain Martin. Captain Martin looks at her. Fire all weapons Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Mitchell nods and presses the fire button on her console. (Trench) The Aegis unleashes a phaser barrage and torpedo volley at the warships taking out the lead ship's shields and then its weapons forcing the other two to assist their leader. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew can breath. Their cloaking and heading back to Klingon space Commander Tyson says as he looks at what's left of his console read out from the damage the ship took. Maintain red alert maybe we can dock with the starbase and take on some supplies to repair our damage Captain Martin says as she looks around her bridge. (Space) The Aegis docks with the starbase. (Main bridge, red alert) Securing thrusts and powering down all engines and we're docked with the starbase Captain Lieutenant Morris reports as he looks over his shoulder. She smiles at it. Good now engineering teams meet me at docking hatch 12 Captain Martin says as she gets up from her chair. Commander Tyson gets up and looks at her. Captain Starfleet protocols are in effect here those ships may come back but with more friends Commander Tyson says as he looks at Captain Martin. She smiles and looks at him. Jason I understand but right now my ship needs to be fixed before we can take on more Klingon warships Captain Martin says as she looks at her first officer and then leaves the bridge. (Starbase, interior) Captain Martin, Commander Robinson, Lieutenant Mitchell, and two engineers are walking around the damaged starbase interior searching for parts to repair the ship's battle damage. (Worker bee area) Wow there's enough parts to supply the Aegis with for a few years Commander Robinson says as she looks at Captain Martin. Then Captain Martin's communicator beeps she takes it out and flips it open. Martin here go Captain Martin says as she spoke in it. Captain sensors have picked up several Klingon warships on an intercept course it looks like those warships we scared away brought their friends Commander Tyson says over the communicator. Both Kelly and Michelle are shocked by this. Stall them for as long as you can Commander Captain Martin says as she spoke into the communicator. Uh, Captain the Aegis is the only thing that's keeping your section from venting atmosphere for the moment we're sitting ducks Commander Tyson says over the communicator. Kelly looks at Michelle. We better get back Captain Martin says as she picks up the supply container and she coms Mitchell and the two engineers. Martin to Mitchell we're heading back to the docking hatch meet us there Captain Martin says into her communicator. Acknowledge Captain we're on our way back Lieutenant Mitchell says over her communicator. The landing party meets at the hatch and they walk back aboard the Aegis as the base is taking damage. (Trench, space) The Aegis backs up and then comes about and faces the squadron of Klingon battlecruisers. (Main bridge, red alert) We can't face that many ships we won't survive Commander Tyson says as he looks at the viewer. Then the sensors beeped as Commander Tyson looks at it. Sensors are picking the fleet of 9 starships Commander Tyson says as he reports. (Space) The fleet drops out of warp and approaches the starbase and comes between the Aegis and the Klingon fleet. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew hears Captain Halliwell's voice over the com speaking to the Klingon fleet. This is Captain Typhuss James Halliwell of the USS Defiant if you fire on that Federation ship we will be forced to fire on your ships says Captain Halliwell over the com system. Kelly smiles about her uncle is here.